


The Letter

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce runs, Fluff, M/M, Nosy People Are Helpful, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, Tony Follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bruce's clothing, and some strangers, help him and Tony get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Donna Summer's “On the Radio”. As soon as I heard the line “… a hole in your old brown overcoat…” I immediately thought of Bruce. But then again, I can hear almost anything and be reminded of Bruce. Then again...again, I’m never not thinking about Bruce to begin with.

Tony was bored. He was on the West Coast to do some PR for SI and the Avengers, and currently sitting in the green room of a news network’s studios. He couldn't say that he’d really wanted to be there. He used to enjoy the spotlight, the interviews, the attention. Nowadays, he found that he actually preferred to be back in New York, kicking around the tower. Somebody had to keep an eye on his houseguests. Try to make sure they didn't get into (too much) trouble. And Bruce was there. He was more fun than all of them put together. Tony never took much interest in other people’s work, mostly because it was usually so inferior to anything that he could come up with on his worst day. But Bruce’s brain was stunning. Not a day passed where he didn't dazzle Tony with it. Yep, hanging out with Bruce had fast become his favorite pastime. 

There was a large monitor in the room, so that guests could see what was going on onstage while they waited for their segment. Tony hadn't been paying attention to it, but then a particular story made his ears perk up.

A radio personality from NYC was being interviewed via satellite. It was some sort of human interest fluff piece. The kind that Tony might normally roll his eyes at. But something about this story drew him in.

“So you found this letter on the sidewalk?” the newscaster questioned.

The radio host began to tell his tale. “Yeah. It wasn't sealed, so being the nosy person that I am, I decided to read it. It was very touching. I felt so bad for this person, and the person who should have been the recipient. When I showed it to a couple of my coworkers, we decided that maybe we could try to help out these two obvious lovebirds. So I read it on the air that day, and from there the story just took on a life of its own. So many people were interested in the fate of this couple.”

“And there were no names included anywhere?”

“Well, yes and no.” he continued. “There was a name on the front of the envelope. But it had been face down in a puddle, so it was smeared. All we could make out for sure was the first letter… T. And it was only signed with one initial… B.”

At the request of the interviewer, the finder of the letter then read it aloud. Everyone in the studio stopped their activities to listen.

“… I know you’ll be angry when you read this, and I won’t ask you not to be. At worst, I’m a horrible friend for walking out without even saying goodbye. At best, I’m someone who loves you more than I can find the words for. And it’s precisely because I care so much that I have to leave. You know I’m trouble, on so many levels. More trouble than you need. More trouble than I’m worth. Your life is complicated enough. You don’t need me to add to it…”

Tony sat dumbfounded. His mind reeled. This happened in New York? It couldn't be, could it? No, not a chance. But then, he does know someone that uses that particular style of lamentation…

He dug out his phone, and connected to JARVIS. “Where’s Bruce?”

“Dr. Banner is not in the tower at the present time, sir.”

“Scan the video. What were his last movements?”

There was a brief pause, before JARVIS replied “One hour and 35 minutes after you left the premises, Dr. Banner placed an envelope on your worktable in the garage, and proceeded to leave the building. He has yet to return.”

Probably version 2.0 of the letter. The one where he fails to tell me he loves me. Tony slammed a hand down on the couch cushion next to him. “Geez, I leave for a couple of days and all hell breaks loose.” He sighed. “J, what is Bruce’s location – globally?”

“Dr. Banner is currently in the province of Manitoba, traveling west.”

“Fine. Let me know when he stops moving for longer than an hour.”

Tony thought on this while he waited for his interview. Bruce loves him? And the little rat wasn't going to tell him? Probably figured Tony wouldn't take it seriously. Tease him or something. Way to go Stark. The best thing to happen to you in forever walks out because he’s afraid to open up to you.

His mental rant came to a screeching halt when he realized that he himself had not been completely honest with Bruce either. Or himself, for that matter. Pot…kettle. He knew he cared about Bruce, a lot. Things had been going so well, and Tony figured he’d be able to keep Bruce around by letting him play with his shiny toys. Then he wouldn’t have any immediate need to do any sort of soul searching, and come to grips with the true extent of his feelings for Bruce. They could simply continue on working together, goofing around with each other, and generally having a damn good time. 

But Bruce had to go and ruin everything by running off. Well he wasn't going to get off that easy.

So Tony did his interview, then headed to his home in Malibu, where he impatiently waited for an update from JARVIS.

 

***

 

Bruce lay on the bed in his room at the little motel on the outskirts of Winnipeg, arguing with himself over his recent actions.

'I left without even saying goodbye. I waited until he left town, then I snuck out. I’m such a jerk.' He stared at the ceiling, continuing to chastise himself. 'But what was I supposed to do? I wouldn't have been able to walk away if he’d been there. And I certainly couldn't tell him how I really feel about him. Heck, I didn't even have the guts to tell him in a stupid letter. No, I had to play the Hulk card and slink away.' 

He didn't want to leave. He wanted very much to stay right there in New York with Tony and the others. And what…pine after Tony for the rest of his life? Yeah, that was gonna end well. Even with Bruce’s admirable level of will power, Tony would have found out eventually. Tony has an annoying knack of getting Bruce to do and say things that would normally go against his nature. How is Bruce supposed to remain vigilant, when he so easily lets his guard down around Tony?

It then dawned on Bruce that he’d left that letter in his coat pocket. It was time he destroyed the thing. He got up, and walked over to the chair that his coat was draped over. When he reached into the pocket he’d sworn he put the letter in, he found nothing. He checked the other pocket. Also empty. These pockets were deep. It couldn't have fallen out. He decided to check his duffel. No letter there either. Puzzled, he went back to the original coat pocket, because, you know, maybe he just didn't reach in far enough. Yeah, that had to be the case. This time, he shoved his hand all the way to the bottom.

And felt it slide through the material.

Not realizing he was speaking aloud he groaned, "There’s a hole in this pocket. Isn't that just lovely.” He shook his head in disgust.

 

“I told you should have gotten rid of that old thing, but you wouldn't listen.”

 

Bruce turned around so fast he nearly lost his balance. There was Tony, in the Mark V armor, standing in the doorway.

Stunned, Bruce babbled, “What are you doing here? And how did you even find me for that matter? I purposely didn't take any of the electronics that you gave me, and I’m only using cash!”

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Tony tried an endearing smile.

Bruce was having none of it. “Well, when you lead with that then, no, I don’t promise, but tell me anyway.”

Tony averted his eyes, preferring to scan the tiny room. “It’s possible that I may have placed a small tracking device inside the hem of that ratty brown thing." He looked back to Bruce. "But to be fair, I did tell you to toss it, so you brought it on yourself, really.”

Bruce sighed heavily. He had every reason to be angry with Tony, but the part of him that was absolutely delighted to see him was winning the argument. “Why are you here Tony? I thought I explained pretty well why I had to leave in the note I left for you.”

Tony began to extricate himself from the suit. “Ah, well you see, I haven’t been home to actually read that letter yet.”

“Then how did you know I was even gone?”

“Here.” Tony pulled out his phone. “Watch this. Tell me if it sounds familiar to you.” 

With that, Tony queued up the video from the news station that morning.

Bruce watched quietly, and a blush rolled over him as the realization sank in.

“Is that you?” Tony asked softly. “Are you the B? Am I the T?”

“Would it matter if it was?” Bruce kept his eyes on the display, even though the video had long ended.

“It would matter a hell of a lot Big Guy.”

“Look Tony, we’re friends. I think I can safely say you’re my best friend. I don’t want to screw anything up. You don’t have to worry about this. Just forget about it.”

“Forget that you have the hots for me? Not likely.”

Bruce was not in the mood to be ridiculed. The look on his face must have told Tony as much.

Tony tried again. “No… I mean, maybe I feel the same way. About you, that is.”

Bruce cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, skepticism more than apparent.

Tony wasn't about to give up now. “I’m serious. We have something pretty awesome going on already. You’re proposing making it even better. Which I didn't think was possible, until today. You’re more than just a friend to me, Bruce. But I didn't have to ask myself the hard questions until I was faced with losing you. And then I found out..it really wasn't hard at all.” Tony placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Come home Bruce. If nothing else, just come home.”

 

Bruce, reluctantly, did.

 

And he kept that old brown overcoat. He tried to hide it in the back of his closet, but Tony knows it’s there. It makes both of them smile every time they see it.


End file.
